Leo's story
by pokemonfan316
Summary: Leo is an average human err was an average human what will happen when he wakes up 1 day in his bed as a charmeleon rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BUT I DO OWN RED ROAD AVENUE AND LEO AND MATTHEW IN THEIR HUMAN FORMS AND I OWN THE BILL IN THIS STORY.

PROLUGUE

It was just an average day on Red Road Avenue (R.R.A. for short)

Leo was just minding his own business playing tag hide n seek etc with his friends he was sad when the sun set

"Au revoir mon-amie(s) (good bye my friends in French)" Leo didn't know MUCH French but he did know how to say goodbye

"buh bye" Matthew said "my friend"

"SEE YA LATER" Bill very loudly shouted

CHAPTER 1 LEO'S STORY

(LEO)I walked home thinking about the day I just had it was a usual day but I like how our days are when I got home I looked at my arm hmm I thought looks a little red I must have gotten sunburned he slapped his arm to confirm what he thought nope I'm…not sunburned?"Eh I will just shrug it off" he remarked (any fans of the original 150 Pokémon and p.m.d. will know what's happening to him if you paid attention to his name) that night I couldn't use my blanket "I'm BURNING up under this thing" the next morning I woke up and looked around "it feels warmer in here" I said I got off my bed and fell face first into the boarding what the()-() I looked around "I feel shorter" I then noticed my skin was fire red(obvious reference) I had a tail to and at the tip was fire…"I I I'm A CHARMELEON"(I made him a charmeleon because a 12 year old turning to a charmander would look ridiculous )"wait IM A POKEMON what the and the huh why HOW?!"(yes that was really necessary)I heard my mom calling my name

"LEO TIME FOR BREAKFAST"I couldn't let her see me she wouldn't know I'm me she would call the government or something like that I did the most logical thing I could think of I JUMPED UNDER MY BED! I heard her footsteps approaching on the creaking boards' creek step creek step she opened the door screech my door went DANG I thought we need a new house "LEO" she called "hm I guess he went over to Matthew or Bills houses I heard her go down the stairs and outside through the door step step step swoosh I quickly ran out the door and to Matthews house without being seen using extreme speed "oh no" I said in charmeleonish "Matthew was a leaf green (another obvious reference) ivysaur

AND THAT'S CHAPTER 1 I'm going to update this fanfic daily tomorrow a tale of 2 pokemon


	2. Chapter 2 the tale of 2 pokemon

CHAPTER 2 THE TALE OF 2 POKEMON

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF POKEMON EXEPT FOR MY MERCHANDISE I OWN I DO OWN LEO AND MATTHEW

Previously on Leo's story Leo turned in to a fire red charmeleon and his friend Matthew turned in to a leaf green ivysaur now on with the story!

While Leo and Matthew were confused about what happened 2 pokemon far away were having a discussion

"No way Blue (luxio) there's no way we are in the HUMAN world I mean how did we get here"the very worried croconaw said with a shock

"relax "Anthony you were a human before remember" "I KNOW BUT I DIDN'T LIVE IN THIS WORLD I LIVED IN THE POKEMON WORLD" "oh"Blue said quietly "then we might have reason to PANIC" the two Pokémon didn't know what to do about 1 and ½ years ago they saved the world from the evil darkness and defeated Primal Dialga but they were in the Pokémon world then not this alien lace with Wal-Mart's and 7 11s "well there's no use in being worried let's look around and try to find someone who can help us" blue stated in a matter of factly manner that was a bad idea soon they encountered a Pokémon fan "huh" "real Pokémon gotta catchem both" "but pokeballs aren't real" then he pulled out a butterfree (darnit) butterfly net Blue and Anthony ran at top speed not wanting to hurt the dude " croc croconaw naw" Anthony said which meant AHH SOMONE HELP WE ARE BEING CHASED BY A MANIAC WITH A BUTTER FLY NET eventually the dude stopped

"Dude no way you turned in to a Pokémon to" Matthew said thinking he was mentally unstable I was about to answer when someone bumped in to me it was a croconaw "MORE POKEMON!" me and the croconaw said in unison. I guess we either saw each other as threats or wanted to battle because before I knew it I was sending a flame thrower at him and he was sending a water gun at me "STOP" both a luxio and Matthew said in unison "IF YOU DESTROY EACH OTHER THEN WE WONT HAVE ANY LEAD ON TURNING BACK IN TO HUMANS" Matthew screamed especially loud "wait you and that charmeleon were humans" the luxio said "so was Anthony" I assumed Anthony was the croconaw "my name is Blue by the way" the luxio said with a smile "nice to meet you" "my name is Leo and this is Matthew" I said as if I didn't almost kill the croconaw named Anthony 2 minutes ago "so where are you from" I asked "Treasure Town" I heard the luxio say I froze that's a town in Pokémon mystery dungeon I thought

Next time on Leos story 4 ISNT a crowd


	3. Chapter 3 4 isnt a crowd

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon

BTW Thank you gamesharker for being my first follower:]

CHAPTER 3 4 isn't a crowd

(Leo) I stood there shocked at what I just heard treasure town is a town in Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of time darkness and sky well anything's possible I thought

"Is he ok?" Anthony questioned

"He's fine he just in shock slash denial of what just happened" Matthew said

"I will help" blue said shocking me with a ()-() ing thunder bolt "what the ()-()!" I angrily said "humph you wouldn't snap out of it" "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ELETRECUTE ME I COULD HAVE DIED" "dude you're a Pokémon you only would have fainted DUH" I silently thought up a plan a few seconds later Anthony announced "now that that's over can you just follow us" I did as asked we followed him awhile and I asked him "where in the world are we going" "I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA" I anime sweat dropped or whatever that thing is "THEN WHY DID YOU TELL US TO FOLLOW YOU!?" "Dude you have screamed more than misty at ash… that's saying A LOT I'm following instinct just trust me" he said calmly "and calm down!" so we followed him awhile till we found… quicksand "jump in" Anthony said "ARE YOU ()-() INSANE" "we have done it before" blue stated I'm with whackos aren't I I thought "well" I said calming down "what the sand" I jumped in then and I was surprised by what I had found "a… phone!?" I stated "I guess" Matthew said there were 2 of them one was fiery orange yellow and red it looked like the TOUCH of it would scorch you the other was a tranquil green colored with leaves I grabbed the fire phone and opened it surprised to find a button Matthew found one in his "phone" to "well" I said shall we press it on 3 Matthew nodded "1…2…3…NOW" we pressed it and all we could see for a second was a light the light formed in to a portal "CANNONBALLLLLL!" I screamed as I jumped in I was followed by everyone else I was scared when we went in because we were falling FAST I didn't know what to do thank goodness an Alakazam saw us making us float instead of fall WAIT A SECOND AN ALAKAZAM?!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME SHALL TELL THEM WHY THEY WERE FALLING FROM THE SKY WAS IT POSSIBLY TO FACE THE DARKNESS NEXT TIM ON LEOS STORY

AND THEN THERE WERE 2


	4. Chapter 4 and then there were 2

CHAPTER 4 AND THEN THERE WERE 2

(DISCLAIMER I do not own Pokémon it would be awesome though)

Previously on Leos story stuff happened on with the story

Thank goodness an Alakazam saw us making us float instead of fall WAIT A SECOND AN ALAKAZAM?! As we floated down I looked at the Alakazam and asked "where are we?"

The alakazam laughed "whaddya mean you're in treasure town of course" I literally fainted of excitement to be in the Pokémon world relief to not have to hide anymore and exhaustion from screaming I woke up on a bed of what I thought was hey

"Leo Leo wake up you lazy lizard" blue said in an annoyed tone I didn't want to wake up so I gave blue a blast of flamethrower straight in his face "what the ()-() was that for" "for waking me up I don't like to be woken up it was also partial revenge for electrocuting me before" "when" "in the last story remember" "AH YOUR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL" I choose to get up to stop our conversation before I REALLY destroyed the 4th wall "what is it" I asked "we have to tell you something" "what is it"

"We need to tell you about the darkness attacking both of our worlds" Anthony piped up he had just been looking at the sea and how far it stretched "before you say anything WHERE IN THE UMM… POKEMON WORLD I GUESS ARE WE!?" "sharpedo bluff and we need to tell you that we can't help you and Matthew in your fight against the darkness " "what fight?" I asked "your fight against the darkness we can't help because it's your story if our story hadn't happened we would help but if someone interferes in another's story the hero will fail" "BUT WHO SAID IM SUPPOSED TO FIGHT SOME DARKNESS THINGAMABOBER YOUR TALKING ABOUT" "you turned in to a Pokémon can you explain why" "good point" "well we wish you luck on your adventure…goodbye" he threw a blue orb at the ground and they were gone

"WHA WHERE DID THEY GO" Matthew asked "I don't know but I guess we should probably ask around about this "darkness"" "well then let's go" on the way out I noticed a bag I looked closer and noticed a note it said Here is something for you to start with on your adventure from Blue and Anthony I picked up and looked inside I could not believe my eyes there was 9999 poke 10 reviver seeds and 10 Oran berries I looked up and said thanks guys they weren't dead they were just somewhere else so I looked up.

At treasure town we asked about this darkness first we asked a friendly kanghaskhan she said that the darkness resides in places with reports of overly deep fog "thank you" "you're welcome but why do you want to know" "that's where we are going " "It's very dangerous you might die!" "Well I'm one to take risks" we ran away before she could say more we checked a weather forecasting board it had no foggy areas "Matthew do you know what this means" I pulled out the phone teleportation thing "on 3 1…2….3…now

NEXT TIME ON LEO'S STORY FOR REAL(ITY) UNTILL THE I BID YOU ADEIU


	5. Chapter 5 For Real(ity)

Chapter 5 For Real(ity)

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon but I do own my O.C.s (Leo Matthew and a mystery character in this story)

We were in anarchy for a second before being spewed back out on concrete "WHAT THE ()-()" I groaned as I got up I knew we were going to land but did it have to be on concrete

"Come on let's see if we can check the weather forecast" "k…..lets go" we took a walk for a little while "ugh" I groaned "it's harder getting around as a Pokémon" we decided to hide where no one could see us so we could rest I looked up at a pole and I almost cried on the pole in shaky writing it said MISSING LEO AND MATTHEW IF FOUND WILL BE GIVEN A PRIZE OF 100.00$ PLEASE FIND THEM It wasn't what the sign said that made him cry though it was what he saw in the corner of it the paper was wrinkled I knew that it was from a tear I looked over to see if Matthew was still up on the other side of this ditch covered over the top in stone except for the entrance he wasn't I decided to take a nap to

I woke up to see Matthew impatiently tapping his uhh paw foot or whatever it was now that he was a Pokémon "oh good you're up come on lets go" it was the dead of night we walked around a little till we found a digital bill board saying the weather… it said there was fog to the east "come on Matthew lets go to destroy the darkness" I was thinking of the sign post don't worry guys I will be back soon…soon I promise just wait we continued on a little trek through a forest until we saw the strangest sight… we saw a wartotle sitting there on a trunk looking at the star filled sky "h hello there" I said he looked back at me and his jaw dropped

"ANOTHER POKEMON!" he said in a mixture of relief happiness and shock he walked up to us "h hello I'm John" "how long have you been living here John" I asked with a slight chuckle "about maybe a week" I almost gasped before I could talk Matthew cut me off "Leo haven't _we_ been Pokémon for a week" "yup I said" "ex excuse me" john said "what are your names" "I'm Matthew and this is Leo" "w where are you going" john asked softly "would you like to hear the whole story or the short one" "the whole one" he said a little louder than before so I told him the story of what happened but I doubt you want to hear that again after I told him the story something fell on his head it was like our phone things but as blue as purified water "well I said do you want to come along" he nodded

Next time on Leo's story the power of 3 until then adios


	6. Chapter 6 the power of 3

Chapter 6 the power of 3

Sorry I haven't posted another chapter in so long I went to a summer camp for a few days but now IM BACK!

"O.k. let's get going" I said we decided to camp for the night since it was getting dark at Johns place

"Totally" Matthew said

"COME ON ALREADY I WANT TO START JOURNYING" John yelped "k to wherever" I said we started trekking a little bit until we came to a mountain at the top it was covered in fog I took a step on the mountain and was surprised to find out it was sticky I could easily walk on walls "what is this stuff!?" I asked in a confused ton "it's like glue!" Matthew said "well why don't we just use it to climb the mountain?" John said "that's probably a good idea" I said so we started walking up the walls of a mountain that sounded kind of funny climbing no walking up the sides of a ()-() ing MOUNTAIN! Eventually we found a good spot to camp for the night I started to fall asleep and dream in my dream I saw the poster and then I saw… the…darkness it was pure evil in it I saw all things bad and evil in the center of it I saw a face… it … was … mine I woke up faster than you could say pork chops Matthew saw me shaking so he came over and asked "what's wrong dude" "nothing" I said through a thin breath "just a nightmare" he slowly trotted back to his sleeping area I looked over at John out like a light I thought huh heavy sleeper later that night I heard a rustling probably nothing I thought I opened my eyes to see a paper it said "if you want to be human BEFORE you beat the darkness come to the top of the mountain NOW! And then it all made sense that dream was warning me about this the darkness is trying to make me "disappear" the darkness wrote this it's trying to kill me and take over my body I pulled the paper up and flamethrowered it and in my voice I heard the darkness say wrong choice kid I thought back no it's the right choice the next day we climbed to the top of the mountain (readers for best effect here put on the song I don't want to forget from Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of darkness/time/sky) and in the blink of an eye John and Matthew pushed me out of the way of a dark beam I could only watch as they faded away I heard their last words "beat…the….darkness…..for…us….i know…..you…can do it" they said then they faded away and it started raining I thought to myself I will beat the darkness for my world…for my family… but most of all for you guys…I promise then I felt something stirring inside me my claws were now blades my skin was now light yellow my eyes were to I had 2 long fangs I was faster I was stronger I was smarter I was larger and my tail flame was no longer fire it was light I was a legendary version of a charmeleon I was invicible

Next time the finale of it all until then au revoir mon amie


	7. final chapter

Final chapter the finale

(Btw disclaimer I do not own Pokémon but I do own my o.c.s)

With a fire in my heart and a determination to destroy the darkness I walked forward and saw it "its time for your end!" I said I was going to defeat this night mere right now in a garbled staticy voice I heard IT say

"BfruYOUisogWILLpeucvnNEVERigfrnbDEFEATsgtjbMEaeru bFOOL" I gave him a glare and said …you've destroyed my presence…you've destroyed my connection with my family…but most of all you've destroyed and obliterated my friends" I gave him a menacing glare "now I will destroy YOU!" I said "for the good of the world" and then I lunged at him and took my sword of a claw and slashed at him it then sent a ball of nightmares at me I lashed out my tail of light and turned them in to dreams I released the ball and the dreams came true next I bit it and part of it fell off and the fog lifted I heard it say "NOW the battle truly starts" I looked at it and almost gasped it was a reflection of me in darkness I could tell it was male now its skin was as dark as midnight its tail flame was purple and so were his eyes he had 3 foot swords for claws to I could also easily understand it now

"What are you…SURPRISED" he said in a similar voice to mine it took out a claw sword thing "SHADOW CLAW!" he said bursting at me I quickly back flipped to dodge it at just the right time "SOLAR BEAM!" I said with determination in my eyes it caught him off guard and he flew face first in to a wall looking back with a tooth missing he shouted "NIGHTMARE!" with a grin all of the sudden I saw my worst fears but I over powered them with a reflection of nightmare I shouted "DREAM!" and I sent it into the air the positivity of the dreams restored my health and hurt the darmeleon(dark-charmeleon) looking defeated he qucky ate the negativity of his own dreams "WHAT EVER YOU DO I REFLECT WHATEVER I DO YOU REFLECT TIME TO CHANGE THIS UP!" he said with an evil grin there was an anti flash all of the sudden I saw Matthew and John but they were… different they were engulfed in darkness the dark charmeleon laughed as he had them do a shadow leaf and shadow pulse at me (dark razor leaf and water pulse) I couldn't attack them even if they were engulfed in darkness they were constantly lashing out attacks at me(for best effect here play poke mon mystery dungeon 2 song memories of you) I fell at the ground and said "w why Matthew why John"

Matthew said "who are these Matthew and John you speak of" in a voice with absolutely no emotion I said back in a weakened voice "t they used to b be y you g guys" I heard John say

"liar we have always been who you see now" he said while biting my arm I stood up with the power I had left "n n no you used to be my f f friends w we traveled together to destroy the darkness" I said a tear welling up in my eye with the slightest hint just the tiniest bit of belief in his voice Matthew taid "really" the darmeleon said "DON'T BELIVE HIM HES JUS TRYING TO GET YOU TO TURN AGAINST ME" they continued in the darmeleons orders of attacking me I fell to the ground and reverted back to a normal charmeleon just as John and Matthew were going to finish me they looked at me a tear fell from my eye as I was on the ground their eyes widened suddenly memories of our friendship rushed back to them and the darkness they were engulfed in shattered and fell to the ground "L L LEO" John said he rushed over to me and gave me a max potion and Matthew cared to my injuries in 5 seconds I was in my light form again Matthew and john turned in to similar light forms we turned around Matthew said "1000 you've destroyed" John said "1000 you've turned" and I said "NOW 1000 ATTACKS TOWARD YOU" we al launched at the darmeleon and lashed out at him 1000 times he fell and as he faded away he said "FOOLS you will never truly defeat evil it will always exist" "well" I said "when it rises up you know who to call" the darmeleon faded away on our phone things a new button which said human/pokemon appeared we pressed it ever since then when evil arises…you know who to call

The End


End file.
